Accidentally In Love
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the only survivor of the Haruno clan in konoha. Forced to live as a slave in the Uchiha clan, she is caught in a love triangle between the Uchiha's youngest son; Sasuke Uchiha and his fiancee; Ino Yamanaka.
1. My complicated life as an Uchiha Slave

**Summary:**

Sakura Haruno is the only survivor of the Haruno Clan. Forced to live as one of the Uchiha clan's slaves, she didn't expect to fall in love with her employer's youngest son; Sasuke Uchiha. And now that she is assigned as a personal slave of Sasuke, will she be able to resist her feelings for him or will she eventually fall in love with him?

**Accidentally in Love**

**By:**

**LunaRosa**

**Chapter 1: My Complicated Life as an Uchiha Slave**

"SAKURA!"

Here I am yet again, sited on the floor, warming myself before the fireplace. Hearing the loud shouts of my employer; the master of the house, I stood up abruptly and went to the living room of their huge house to see him sitting on a large chair, raising a cup in the air.

"Yes?"

"Get me more coffee, Sakura."

"Yes." I took the cup from his hands and walked out of the living room with haste.

When my parents were assassinated by our family's enemies, my other relatives from another country sent me to work as a slave in the Uchiha clan, a well respected clan in Konoha. Because the Uchiha's knew my parents, they adopted me in but made me a slave as not to get involved with my family's fights with the Yamanaka clan. The Yamanaka clan became my family's enemies when they killed one of our workers due to a random fight about the land. Since then, the Yamanaka clan became our enemies and the problem hasn't been resolved even up to this point.

I was thinking yet again with different random thoughts as I make my way to the kitchen to prepare another setting of hot coffee for my master. Walking like in a trance, I didn't notice a presence coming towards me, obviously not also looking where he was going.

A clatter sound was made. I fell down on the floor, rear first and the cup clattered on the ground, fortunately still in one piece. Looking up and groaning from the pain on my rear, I met a pair of onyx colored eyes glaring down on me with annoyance.

"Sasuke-sama!" I stoop up abruptly and bowed my head down to give him respect.

He didn't make any sound, just a long sigh of irritation. He bent down to get the cup from the ground and roughly handed me the empty cup. I bowed down in humiliation and he walked passed me as though nothing has happened.

"Thank you," I muttered to myself, hoping he'll hear it.

I could still remember the first day I laid eyes with Sasuke-sama's cold stare. It was the evening of my arrival in the Uchiha's mansion. I could still see his face as he stared at me with his dark onyx eyes. Beside him stood his rebellious older brother and to his other side is his caring and loving mother. As I approached them with Sasuke's father beside me, I could feel his cold stares as I shiver of the thought that he might kill me one day or another.

Sasuke-sama is always like that; a cold and reserved young man of fifteen. We both have the same age but it appears as if he is older than me because of his mature mind. He seldom talks and is always serious with any matters. Unlike his brother who loves to be involved with missions to other countries, he dislikes going on body straining missions and prefers to stay home and be with himself. He is self-centered but he has compassion to the things he likes; such as his reputation, his family and to a certain blonde of whom he was engaged to.

Ino Yamanaka. Yes, the heiress of the Yamanaka clan, an enemy of my family is Sasuke-sama's fiancée. I do not hold any grudges with Ino, but seeing her being with Sasuke always boils my blood from inside. It's not because I don't like them together… it is because I have a liking to my young master.

"Sakura," I stopped on my tracks when I heard my name being called. Slowly turning back I saw Sasuke looking at me. I bowed my head and spoke up, "Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"Will you do something for me?' he asked.

I nodded my head. "Whatever you wish, young master." I smiled at him but he just looked away and stared at the evening moon from outside.

"Will you send this letter to Ino? Tell her that I need to talk to her tonight," he outstretched his hand to me and I approached him, taking the folded paper to my hands.

"I will, Sasuke-sama!" I exclaimed and he walked off, not even bothering to say a thank you or a smile. Of course I understand him. I am only a slave girl of his family's household. I don't have the rights or to desire for him to smile at me or even talk casually to me.

We are different… So much different.

* * *

After giving Sasuke's father's cup of tea, I immediately went to see Ino at their mansion. In fear that the Yamanakas will see me and that my identity will be revealed, I dressed up as a boy, hiding my pink hair underneath a hat. Sneaking inside, I saw Ino walking at their gardens. Approaching her, I handed the letter to let after she realized who I am.

"Sakura? What are you wearing?"

"Do not mind this, Ino-san." I replied. I was glad, only the Uchiha's knew of my existence. I was well protected in their hands and they didn't dared reveal me to the Yamanaka's. "Shall we go now, Ino-san?' I asked the blonde heiress who nodded her head.

Fortunately, we left the Yamanaka mansion unnoticed. Walking inside the Uchiha's mansion, we saw Sasuke alone at the foot of the steps, staring over to the night skies, his black hair swaying with the wind. I blushed. Ino however rushed towards him and I was left all alone in the dark at the middle of the archway of the Uchiha's gate. I watched Ino as he approached Sasuke. Sasuke was glad to see her as he planted a soft kiss on Ino's cheek. I smiled weakly and left.

Stopping to pause at the entrance of the slave's quarters, I looked back to Sasuke and Ino. They were laughing as their fingers are intertwined with each other. Noticing the sparkles on Sasuke's eyes, I was relieved that he is happy being with the one he loves.

As for me, I will always be here at the distance… looking at the boy I love who is full of happiness being with the girl he loves and the girl I envied.

* * *

The next day as I was washing the dishes in the back yard of the mansion, my mind was hazy because of lack of sleep. Pausing to rest and to close my eyes to rest, I listened to the humming birds and the summer crickets. Opening my eyes once again, I was surprised to gaze to a pair of onyx eyes. Jolting upright frantically, I stepped into something slippery and I lost my balance.

I screamed.

"Watch out!" Sasuke shouted.

Closing my eyes to wait for an accident to hit me, I was surprised to feel my body being caressed. Opening my eyes, I was stunned to see Sasuke holding me in his arms. I blush bright red. Turning to look at his eyes, I felt my whole body rising a temperature, my heart throbbing and my cheeks warming up. Sasuke's face was almost an inch from mine, my lips almost touching his.

"Are you all right?" he asked as I was being intoxicated with his smell.

I nodded my head as he helped me stand up. I backed away from him and bowed down. "I am sorry to trouble you, Sasuke-sama!" I exclaimed frantically.

Sasuke remained still in his position and then he spoke, "It was nothing."

I looked up to smile at him. "Though thank you,"

He turned his back at me and then he stopped and turned back to look at me again. I waited for him to speak.

"You know Sakura,"

"Yes?"

"I never noticed this before but you have the most beautiful green colored eyes I have ever seen." He said.

My eyes widened and my cheeks warmed up more.

"They are really beautiful." He added to my surprise yet again.

**Author's note:**

Please read and review. Sorry for the typos and grammars. I will be more careful next time! to remind you, some characters maybe out of character.


	2. Rock Lee's persistent courtship

**Accidentally In Love**

**By:**

**LunaRosa**

**Chapter 2: Rock Lee's persistent courtship**

It was a rainy day when I decided to pay a visit to my parent's tombs. With freshly picked Irises in my hands, I went through the heavy pouring rain with only a small parasol as protection from the rain. It was a long walk to the Konoha's graveyards. It was a good thing though; at least I would be away for a moment as a slave of the Uchiha's mansion.

As I enter the gates of Konoha's graveyard, I noticed that there were people hovering at a gravestone just a few meters from my parent's gravestones. Looking at them as I passed by, I noticed a young man with coconut like haircut and thick dark eyebrows looking at me, waving his arms in the air. I narrowed my eyes in chance that I know him. Fortunately I did, it was Rock Lee, a childhood friend of mine.

Rock lee approached me with a bright smile on his face. He was still the same. He still liked the color green as seen at his green colored outfit. He was taller than me and his face hasn't changed a bit. He was still the Rock Lee that I grew up with.

"Sakura-chan! How are you? It has been ten long years!" he exclaimed in full enthusiasm.

I smiled at him. "Yes, it has been! I am doing fine." I replied.

"How's your family?" he asked, obviously he hasn't heard about my family's death and my life as a slave in the Uchiha's household. "Are they doing fine?"

I looked down to my feet. "So you haven't heard,"

"Haven't heard about what?" he asked in a tone of suspicion.

"Rock Lee, I'm no longer the princess of the Haruno clan. I am the only survivor of my clan since the assassination of my family five years ago." I replied in a flat tone of voice. "I work now as a slave in the Uchiha mansion." I added, turning my head to look at him.

Rock lee's expression was unpaintable. He looked depressed all of a sudden and I could see the guilt and sorrow in his eyes. I patted his shoulder and smiled broadly. "I am all right. I still have my relatives in another village and they're still supporting me in the shadows and the Uchiha's treating me as a family. So please don't worry." I told Rock Lee, who was still looking at me glumly.

"Who killed your family?" he asked, clenching both his fists.

I shook my head. "Even if I tell you, there will be no change." I told him.

"Just tell me! I will not do anything reckless,"

I sighed deeply and looked deep into his eyes. "The Yamanaka clan." I replied.

Rock lee's eyes widened. Now his face was full of horror. He took my hands to his and I stared at him with a stunned expression. "That couldn't be true!" he protested.

I raised a brow. "Why would I lie to you? That's the truth!" I exclaimed.

Rock lee looked back to the people hovering at a gravestone. "My family is a close friend of the Yamanakas. And at this time, my family is giving a tribute to the death of the Yamanaka's grand master," he paused when I spoke up.

"Grand master? You mean Ino-san's grandfather?" I asked looking to the people hovering behind us.

Rock lee nodded his head and turned to look at me once again. "You know, Ino-chan?"

I nodded and smiled weakly. "She is my young master's fiancée."

Rock lee cackled. "You mean to say, Ino-chan's engaged to Sasuke Uchiha? Beautiful Ino-chan is going to marry that introvert." Rock lee's words amazed me. He hasn't spoken any bad names to a certain person, not to my face at least.

I dropped his hands and glared at him. "Do not speak badly of Sasuke-sama!" I exclaimed in annoyance. "He is not what you think he is!"

Rock lee looked at me with a raised brow and a grin. "Do not tell me you have also fallen in love with that jerk,"

I glared at him more, "I said don't call him names!" I protested in rage. "I must go now," I turned my back at him but his hand gripped tightly on my wrist and he turned me around forcefully. I glared at him grimly. "What is it?!" I demanded, struggling to release my wrist from his grip. "Let go, Rock lee!"

Rock lee moved closer to me and then he cupped my chin and leveled it to his face. "Of all the people I know Sakura, why do you think of such goodness towards a cold guy like Sasuke Uchiha?"

I looked away from his eyes. "Sasuke-sama is different. He is not cold! He is not a jerk too! Why do you think of him so badly, huh?" I asked in a serious face.

Rock lee lets my chin go and he began to laugh. "It is because of his attitude that made me hate him." He replied and then he smiled at me. He moved closer to me and patted my shoulder. "And he stole your heart from me," he leaned closer to my face. My eyes widened of the thought that he is about to kiss me any moment from now. I was about to back away when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked back and standing behind me is Sasuke. He pushed Rock lee's face away from my face. Rock lee glared when he saw Sasuke standing behind me.

"Sakura. What took you so long? Father and mother are looking for you."

My eyes widened. "The errand!" I gasped when I realized that I was asked to get something in the market for tonight's supper after my visit to my parent's graves. I looked back to Rock lee and he looked at me with a glare.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke ignored him and he grabbed my hand and dragged me to where the tombstones of my parents were. As we arrived there, I abruptly placed the Irises on their tombstones, prayed a little and then finished with a small tribute of thanks.

"Uchiha!"

I looked back and saw Rock Lee looking at us with an enraged expression.

"I want a duel with you!" Rock Lee shouted.

Sasuke ignored him once again.

"Are you afraid?" Rock Lee cackled.

I was about to scold Rock Lee when Sasuke stepped forward. "I do not want to fight an arrogant fool like you." He replied. He grabbed me by my right wrist and we walked out of the graveyard leaving a dumbstruck Rock lee behind.

I was sorry for Rock lee though. As I stared back to the graveyard, I was full of thoughts about Rock lee's attempt to kiss him. Was he in love with me?

"Why did you come for me?" I looked back to Sasuke and down to where his hand is encaged around my right wrist.

Sasuke stopped on his tracks and I followed suit. He looked over to me with his expressionless eyes and then he spoke, "I was worried." He replied with sincerity in his voice.


End file.
